Chakraless
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: Naruto is born with no chakra, his family hates him enough to leave him outside while it's snowing violently but Iruka is there to save him. But why is Minato so thirsty for revenge & Kushina for forgiveness? A tiny bit of KibaNaru. Minato & Kushina are alive.


**This is a mix of the Naruto universe & the modern one that's why they're still in school. c:**

* * *

Naruto sat in his room, hands behind his head, earphones shoved into his ears they connected to his iPod which was playing Holiday by Green Day. His eyes were shut, the blonde totally absorbed in his music there was nothing else to do after all. His parents never really paid attention to him & his sister was a complete bitch, well, more of an attention whore but a bitchy one. His eyes slowly cracked open, his iPod switching to 21 guns. The blonde moved his position so he was sitting, his eyes examining his empty room. It was a pale orange, Naruto hated it for that, he preferred it to be darker than that. Naruto had tried to cover it with band posters but it hadn't worked well, even if his room was small the posters just wouldn't cover it. The blonde stood up, taking out his earphones & throwing them to the bed not so gently. Looks like someone's in a bad mood Said an annoyingly high voice Angry about not having any chakra again? Naruto let a growl escape his lips, his sister Miyu stood at the door, leaning again the door frame & those ugly whisker marks, ew! She let a laugh escape her lips, her hair was tied into a pony tail. Miyu had claimed the red hair of her mother & the eyes of her father while Naruto was the splitting image of Minato. Get out of my room, Miyu The blonde ordered, trying to stay calm You know, mum & dad don't love you. You have no chakra, how could anyone ever love you? Miyu pressed on, causing Naruto to clench his fists, she was right but Naruto hated to admit it, his parents treated him like he was the plague & so did everyone else. The teen felt so...Lonely.

Naruto paced himself as he walked to school, not wanting to get caught up with the wrong people. He was constantly teased because of his lack of chakra, sometimes getting into fights but usually losing because others could easily use moves Naruto could only dream of using. He growled as he felt someone push him, he turned his head quickly to glare at the person, which of no surprise was his sister who had Ino & Sakura laughing along with her but Hinata pressed her two index fingers together Loser His sister said loudly, it was a lame insult but people still laughed, just because it was Naruto. He cursed under his breath, deciding to ditch school & walked off in a different direction. Naruto already knew everything anyway, with so much free time what else was he supposed to do? He sat on a swing, not too far away from the school but it was hidden by trees so people rarely saw him. The teen stared at the grass, well, there wasn't much to stare at since it was coated in snow but Naruto couldn't bring himself to care Hello, Mr. Snow The blonde immediately started to laugh at himself Am I really that lonely? He asked himself before returning to his depressed mood. Naruto let himself swing lightly, the swing was old & battered but never broke under Naruto's weight. He wondered if the swing ever became human if it would still like Naruto or grow to hate him, but the swing would also have no chakra That would be nice. Having someone just like you The blonde whispered, no longer caring that the swing couldn't hear him, answer back or have no feelings what so ever Naruto felt the need to talk to it. So he sat there, talking to the swing as everyone left the school, as everyone went home, as the snow started to get heavy.

Naruto finally decided it was time to go home when he was covered head-to-toe in snow. He stood from the object he had been talking to for the past few hours, he stilled for a few moments before saying a quiet Goodbye The blonde then started to head towards his home, or house. It didn't feel right calling it a home & he felt bad because of that, but he seriously doubted his parents cared. If they paid attention they would see that Naruto had many skills that didn't need the help of chakra, he was unimportant, not even worthy to be the Hokage's son who claimed he loved everyone in the village. Bullshit. If he was telling the truth he would accept Naruto for who he is but instead he is put aside. Maybe Naruto will never find his purpose in life, he hoped that wasn't the situation. There has to be something he's good at. He halted, a few steps away from his house...A chakra force field? Naruto gripped the clothing that covered his heart, did they really hate him that much? Tears fell from the boys cheeks as he abused his clothing by gripping tighter & tighter. It hurt, a lot. His emotions were confused, Naruto was confused. The blonde located the nearest tree & sat, curling into a ball & crying himself to sleep.

Miyu laughed as she watched her pathetic brother from the window, she turned to her parents with a wide grin on her face He's so pathetic Miyu told them, twirling a lose strand of her around her finger. Minato let out a sigh, crossing his arms Careful of how you treat him Miyu. He could lose it at any moment Oh please. His body wouldn't be able to handle it Miyu snorted, her mother rolled her eyes Seriously, you two! Are you really going to leave him out there? She asked, raising her voice But mother, you're the one who gave him those marks he hates so much Kushina stared at the floor, a look of guilt corrupting her features I know...& I regret it. I was so angry, I didn't mean it! The woman still remembered it, the knife, Naruto's ignored plea's. In her opinion she should have been jailed for child abuse, the ink just added to it, the black made them stand out. They had never healed, now he was cursed with them & Naruto loathed them. Kushina placed her hands on her hips You two have got to stop treating him like he's worthless-! But he is Minato cut in, shocking his wife & making his daughter laugh & you know it He continued, talking strictly. Kushina let out a sigh before walking into the kitchen & turning on the kettle. Miyu started to head towards her room Night, daddy She then left, not sparing her mother a second glance as she entered her room, locking the door behind her.

Naruto's eyes were closed tightly as he hugged himself. The poor blonde was covered in snow that if anyone passed by, they'd probably think he was just a stone. He sneezed violently, holding his nose as he did, he didn't want to give Miyu what she wanted by getting ill, it wasn't acceptable. Naruto placed a frozen hand on the tree trunk, barely able to push himself to his feet, he was sure if he let go he would fall. The blonde's scars hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt but most of all his heart hurt, it was in agony. Naruto removed his hand from the tree trunk to cover his mouth this made the boy fall to his knees as he started to cough into his hand. He knew it wasn't a normal cough, a liquid came up with it too, he could only think it was blood. Something he was way too familiar with, but he stood again, not caring about the substance on his hand the blonde started to walk slowly, his body frozen. He wanted someone to notice him, take him home, maybe a hot chocolate too. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, Naruto quickly looked up. It was his sensei, Iruka I-Iru- That's all Naruto could manage, his throat was raw & his vision was fading quickly Naruto! Iruka gasped, grabbing the boy before he could fall. Naruto was too skinny for age, too small also, the man picked up his student, eyes widening as he noticed how light the boy was, Iruka decided that going out for a stroll to help him sleep was the best thing he had ever done.

He's gone! Kushina shouted, pacing the living room Whoever found him is going to think we're terrible parents! Minato! She grabbed her husbands shoulders before shaking him lightly Calm, Kushina He said calmly No one will tell. They're not stupid enough Minato explained, comforting the red head a little I guess so. Naruto's loyal too, he'll say it's an accident Kushina told herself He's a good boy She whispered, once again to herself.

Blue eyes slowly opened, it was warm...Naruto bolted to a sitting position, looking around him in panic until Iruka walked in, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands Iruka-sensei! He shouted in surprise, earning a chuckle from the older male who handed him the mug You were left out in the snow last night Iruka stated, sitting down in a chair that had been placed to the bed. Naruto gulped down a large amount of the hot chocolate before speaking again I know Why? The brown-haired teacher asked, crossing his arms Can't tell He mumbled in reply Naruto, this is serious. That's child abuse! You had blood on your lips & hand! I coughed it up Oh god, Naruto! Iruka gasped, shocked, he would of thought Naruto would be one of the most healthiest kids because he's Minato's child. Iruka was obviously mistaken, the boy looked terribly ill Your weight worries me too Iruka said, looking the blonde in the eyes who nervously shifted & turned his head I don't eat a lot... I can tell. Would you like me to make you something? A wide smile came to Naruto's face as he started listing foods he was currently craving, Iruka let out a laugh & headed to the kitchen, deciding to let Naruto off for now I'll call your parents once you've eaten No! I mean...Can I stay with you for a while Iruka-sensei Naruto said quickly as he walked out of the bedroom It's just, dad has so much work & I don't want to get in his way. Miyu actually has friends so... Of course, Naruto The man said, a smile on his face. He would be able to get Naruto to a healthy weight if he stayed here for long enough Just make sure it's okay with your parents, okay? The blonde nodded excitedly, glad to get away from that terrible place he had to live in Thanks Iruka-sensei, I appreciate it The 14 year old said softly You know, I hardly feel like I'm important to my family This shocked Iruka for about the 100th time today but he let Naruto go on No one came searching for me. They just didn't care Small tears started to form in his eyes They never do. They don't have time for the chakra-less child. If I had chakra they would love me, like they love Miyu. Why? Why me? The son of the Hokage, born with no chakra Iruka stared at the boy, pity in his eyes So they neglect you? His voice had an angry tone in it Y-Yeah You're moving in here But- It's final Snapped Iruka, he wasn't going to let Naruto be ignored because of his chakra, it was ridiculous.

What, neglect? Kushina felt tears coming to her eyes as she held the phone against her ear What exactly has he told you? The woman bit her lip Everything...? You won't tell anyone, will you Iruka? I wanted it to stop! I know but...I was just angry The red head explained, trying to defend herself Moving in? With you? Iruka... She let out a sigh I'll start packing his stuff, I'll bring it over soon She placed the phone down, still in shock. Kushina moved slowly, pushing her sons door open & packing his belongings, he didn't own much Are we finally kicking him out? Miyu asked, leaning on the door frame No, Iruka has demanded that Naruto stays with him. It turns out Naruto told him everything That brat! Never call your brother that! Kushina was close to shouting but she soon calmed herself He doesn't deserve it She stood, walking past Miyu Tell your father when he gets home, I'll probably be gone for a while She left as soon as she finished her sentence, leaving Miyu in shock.

Hello Iruka Kushina said with a smile, handing over the bag that held Naruto's things That's a small bag The man pointed out & Kushina just nodded in reply Look, Iruka. I know I sound like a terrible mother- Which you are I never wanted him to be hurt this badly A little too late there Iruka, please! Just let me see him, let me apologize Naruto's head popped out from behind Iruka Mum? He asked quietly, confusion in his eyes Naruto! I'm so sorry, I didn't feed you right or loved you enough Naruto gripped onto Iruka's shirt, acting like a confused five year old, he probably had a young mind because of all of the trauma, his mind would of went back before the whisker marks but that didn't mean he had forgotten I'm not coming home The woman started to cry But Naruto! Kushina, please get off of my property Yes...Sorry Iruka She bowed before running off as fast as she could.

Kushina! Minato raged as the red head walked through the door You're the one who left him out there! She instantly shouted back, she was not getting the blame for this, no way I knew this was going to happen but you wouldn't let me go! She added, crossing her arms angrily & glaring at her husband You should of went & got him anyway! Minato pressed on, refusing to admit it was his fault You know what Minato, I can't do this. I won't be blamed for your mistakes! She stormed up to her & Minato's shared room, grabbing a suit case as she did causing the blonde man to panic Kushina! He ran after her, trying to stop her as she shoved her things into the suit case You can't stop me Minato. I'm leaving, you can raise Miyu, I'm going to try & win Naruto's trust back With that said Kushina slammed the suit case shut Goodbye, Minato She whispered before walking out of the large house, leaving Minato to stare at the door, his eyes wide. Miyu slowly approached him Are you okay, daddy? Y-Yeah... You know, this is all Naruto's fault She whispered, grabbing Minato's hand What are you going to do about it? Miyu asked, trying to raise her fathers rage & dump it all on Naruto I'm going to kill that brat Minato spat, his teeth clench, a smile creeping onto Miyu's lips.

Naruto walked next to Iruka as they walked through the village, people staring at them in confusion. They all hated Naruto but wouldn't dare to say it out loud, he was the Hokage's son after all. Kiba bumped into the small blonde Hey, watch it! Kiba shouted, not caring that it was Naruto nor that he was related to the Hokage. Kiba personally liked the kid but he didn't want to be seen as a loser by hanging out with him, but they were both friends, when no one else was around & Naruto understood that Hey Kiba The blonde grinned, the dog boy looked around him before grinning back Yo, Naruto He said Why are you with Iruka-sensei? He's looking after me for a while. My dad's busy & I don't want to get in his way The blonde lied. Iruka watched as the two engaged in conversation, Kiba glancing around at some points but he seemed to enjoy his conversation with Naruto. The two finally said their goodbyes & began walking again, Iruka next to Naruto I've never seen you talk to Kiba before We don't talk much, but we're friends Iruka smiled at this, no one seemed to want to be anywhere near Naruto during school time How about I treat you to some ramen? Iruka-sensei, you're the best! Naruto cheered happily, the two headed to their location, Naruto's steps increasing in speed as they got closer.

Two Months Later~

Naruto, I'll be going out for a while you can invite a friend over if you want! Iruka shouted as he collected his things Mmm'Kay Came a mumble from the bedroom, Naruto had been up all night trying to force chakra out from somewhere, Iruka just didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't possible the man then left, hoping Naruto would be okay while he was gone, he never liked to leave Naruto home alone just in case his family managed to get to him. Kushina had been trying to get to him, Miyu too & Minato would glare at the blonde with a crazy amount of hatred in his eyes. Naruto groaned softly as he got up from his bed, stretching as he did. The blonde pulled out a black T-shirt, an orange hoodie & jeans, he wasn't going go anywhere & Iruka didn't like him wearing shoes in the house so he left his favourite shoes alone for now. He got dressed & picked up his phone before phoning his best & only friend, Kiba. Kiba had gotten bored of seeing Naruto secretly & eventually admitted he was his friend, soon after admitting he was gay & he & Naruto had been dating for about a month, Naruto couldn't of been happier. Someone other than Iruka was showing him love & the blonde had been overwhelmed to where he was on the brink of tears. Hey, Naruto Hey Kiba! You want to come round? Sure, I'll be there in a bit Naruto hung up, he never like saying 'Goodbye.' At the end of a conversation, it would only take Kiba about five minutes to get there anyway.

The doorbell rang & Naruto ran to the door before opening it, a wide smile on his face Hey, Kiba The blonde greeted happily, pulling his boyfriend inside & shutting the door Iruka's gone out Kiba pulled the smaller boy into a hug That means I can be as lovey-dovey as I want without interruptions then Kiba pointed out, kissing the boy on the lips, making Naruto's heart race, kissing was still so strange to him since Kiba was pretty much the only person who had ever done it but the blonde still kissed him back before pulling away, a smile still present on his lips It's still weird What is? Kissing Kiba stared at him, confused It's not that I don't like it! It's just that you're the first person to... Kiba chuckled, kissing the boys cheek I'll make sure it doesn't feel weird any more by the time I'm done with you Naruto giggled, he only let out his weird fangirly side when he was around Kiba, not even Iruka knew about it Naruto Yeah? I love you The blonde's face went red, he paused for about a minute before responding Video games? Kiba nodded & the two sat in front of the TV. Naruto wasn't ready to say he loved Kiba yet, it was too embarrassing & too strange, the words felt foreign in his mouth thankfully Kiba did his best to understand, trying his best to get his head around Naruto's troubled childhood.

Iruka walked into his home after a few hours to see Naruto leaning against Kiba, asleep while Kiba played video games Hey, Iruka-sensei Kiba greeted & Iruka smiled in response Naruto was up late last night, I would've been surprised if he was still awake The older male told his student I thought so, he kept telling me how he was sure he felt a little bit of chakra Iruka let out a sigh once Kiba had finished speaking He doesn't give up, does he? No. & that's why I love him Kiba replied, grinning.

Naruto woke up within the next couple of hours, frowning when he noticed Kiba was missing. The boy sat up & looked around him, Iruka wasn't there either. Naruto shrugged & grabbed a cup of instant ramen before turning on the kettle. He glanced at the clock, 9PM, where the hell was Iruka? He never left Naruto alone for this long. The blonde boy almost screamed when the lights flicked off Who's there? What a stupid question, that was the question stupid people in horror films asked!

The blonde let out a scream as a hand covered his mouth, his blue eyes met...Blue. Minato had an insane look in his eyes, he looked ready to kill Kushina left me because of you The man whispered, tightening his grip on Naruto when he attempted to escape I'm going to kill you, you little shit He spat. Naruto's heart started to race, his eyes closed tightly While we're in this situation, I'm going to tell you a few things, Naruto Minato spat Iruka's dead Naruto started to thrash about, he was lying! He was lying! He was talking about it like it was nothing, how dare he! Kiba never loved you. He was my, what do you call it? Spy Naruto's heart broke in two, his lips suddenly burned trying to get rid of Kiba, his body burnt from the hugs Kiba had given him mostly his heart burnt, he felt like his whole life was suddenly ripped away from him. If Minato really was telling the truth Iruka was dead, Kiba probably hated his guts & to top it off his father was trying to kill him What did you do to Iruka-sensei? Naruto asked angrily, he didn't care that it was muffled by his fathers hand Would you like to see, Naruto? As if on queue Miyu dragged out the dead body of Iruka, goodness knows how many kunai's were in his chest & the amount of blood that were coming from his wounds. Naruto could see so many things he knew he was never meant too, Iruka's organs were slightly on show & Naruto's eyes turned into water falls You bastard! Naruto screamed, pushing Minato away from him, sudden strength flowing through his veins, it burnt but it felt good too. Orange chakra started to lick Naruto's body, shocking the Hokage Shit! Minato gasped, backing away his son as well as Miyu Kyuubi... He said quietly as Naruto screamed in pain, not used to the feeling of chakra plus that this was the Kyuubi's, making it more painful, Iruka's dead body seemed to have triggered the Kyuubi's rage. Miyu, go find some ANBU, quickly! The red-headed teen nodded, attempting to keep a smirk off of her face as she began to search for some ANBU cops.

A few minutes later Miyu returned along with five ANBU He hasn't tried to attack yet, from the looks of it he's trying to adjust to the massive amounts of chakra Minato told them, not even looking in their direction I'll leave you to beat him up, but I'll be the one to kill him. Lets leave, Miyu Minato & Miyu walked out of the apartment, not sparing their family member any pity or last minute sorrow. Naruto let out screams, hoping that someone would take this pain away but by the looks of it people were just adding to it NARUTO! Kushina shouted from the doorway, watching as the ANBU attempted to kill her son & the chakra covered Naruto screaming in pain Get away from him, leave him alone! Kushina tried to pull them away put they weren't listening Please! Kushina begged, tears falling from her eyes. There was many times she could've stopped this from happening, so many times.

Naruto was crying as Miyu laughed while she held her brother down & Kushina mercilessly dragged a kunai across her sons cheeks Hurry up Kushina! Minato growled. Kushina didn't want to be in this position, hurting her child just to point out that he was different, that he was the one to pick on I'm so sorry Naruto She had whispered. She had only been joking about giving her son whisker marks, why did he take it so seriously? Now the permanent ink Minato said calmly, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed Y-Yes Kushina grabbed the ink, staring at it before pouring it over her sons wounds who screamed bloody murder MUMMY NO!

She could've said no! I need to be a good mother, so please just let me! Kushina was held back by one of the ANBU's Sorry, it's our orders He said softly, orders...Orders? From Minato? Kushina's tears were more fluent now, the woman wanted to hold Naruto in her arms but by the looks of it, that wasn't happening. The blonde's screaming stopped & he stood, blood falling from his lips Why? Why are you trying to protect me? Naruto asked angrily You never did this before! The chakra started to form ears & tails This is...The nine tails chakra One of the ANBU said in surprise, staring at Naruto's blood red eyes before they all started to attack, all preparing their different attacks Water style jutsu! Fire style jutsu! Earth style jutsu! Kushina just stood in shock as the ANBU's attacks didn't seem to affect her son Tell me, why? Naruto...I love you That's a bunch of shit! More blood came from the jinchuuriki's mouth I can't keep this up for much longer He whispered to himself as he fell to his knees This chakra...Will it make you love me? The blonde asked, looking at his mother who was slowly released by the ANBU cop I've loved you all along, Naruto-kun She pulled her son into a hug Why? Because of this Iruka-sensei is... Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it I don't want to live without Iruka-sensei... Kushina felt her heart break, it wasn't supposed to be Iruka, it was supposed to be his family. Minato was soon stood in front of Kushina who had Naruto cradled in her arms Let me kill him No! Kushina, you heard the kid, he wants to die

That night the death of Uzumaki Naruto was celebrated between Minato, Miyu & the rest of the villagers who hated the kids guts. Kushina attended the burial of both Naruto & Iruka. They were placed next to each other I wish I stood up to him Naruto-kun She kissed the grave stone that had Naruto's name carved into it Maybe in another life, I'll be given a second chance Kushina turned to the other grave stone & you Iruka-sama. My respect for you can not be put in words, sama is the best I can do. You took Naruto-kun in when no one else would, you showed him what a real parent is I can tell from the way Minato was beaten up you tried your best to keep him safe. I can't thank you enough She smiled softly I'll be joining you both in a few hours so don't try going too far Kushina told the two gravestones strictly. Pulling a kunai from her pocket Whoops, I said a few hours, I meant a few minutes The kunai was brought to the red-heads neck. She fell to the floor after a few strikes from the blade. She would join them now, she would get to apologize & beg for forgiveness best of all she would be able to see Naruto again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R? Pretty please?**


End file.
